


Defying Protocol

by Joanne_c



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in love with Kate. She and William know this, and propose a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Protocol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annakovsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annakovsky/gifts).



There were some ways it was inevitable. William and Harry had always had a closeness that they kept from the world. Their first crushes had even been on the same long forgotten now film star. They had their father, but deep down, they’d known that the other would always be there for them.

So Harry falling in love with Kate? It was as inevitable as the tides.

He didn’t say anything at first. He was sure it was just another crush, because William had good taste in women, and Kate was so lovely. He buried himself in trying to make things work with Chelsy until they both worked out that it wasn’t going to happen. That was when Harry figured out that the crush hadn’t actually disappeared. So he threw himself into his work, taking duty tours even if no one would let him near actual danger most of the time, and not mentioning his feelings.

He let Kate vent to him about how long it was taking William to come to the point. He thought to himself that he would have been engaged five times over by the time William made up his mind that it was time.

That was the night he had to tell William. He plucked up his courage over a couple of brandies in front of the fire.

“I’m in love with Kate, you know,” he said. Expression and tone serious enough that his brother, who knew him better than anyone in the world, would never laugh it off.

He didn’t. “I’ve known for ages. She doesn’t.”

“I can try and get over it,” Harry said. “I should. Find someone else.”

“You’ll have to. One day,” William said. “But...” he sipped his drink. “It doesn’t have to be right now...” a hand tightening over Harry’s. “I’ve been thinking about us. Remember a few years after...” _mother died_ remained unsaid. “You were seventeen.”

“I remember,” Harry murmured. “I remember that you were the second person I ever slept with. The first – and only – man,” he added. They hadn’t continued. For whatever reason it had only been that one night... well, weekend, really, isolated due to weather. He’d wondered if it was something William remembered fondly. He did, of course. Not for wanking, but for better memories.

“I thought you should try it once, I had a few times and please don’t ask who,” William said. “Suffice to say, enough to know what I was doing. But then I fell in love with a girl, and later there was Kate, and I knew where I wanted to be.”

It was never an option, but way deep down, Harry had dreamed what it would be like if it could be. Still, he was pragmatic. “I do too, I need to find a girl to love who isn’t married to my brother.”

“Eventually, yes. But you don’t have to rush, and we could have some time. If you want. I do mean the three of us,” William said.

“You mean Kate...?” Harry almost dropped his glass.

“She says she wishes polyamory were legal so she could marry us both,” William said. “I want us to have something, for as long as we can. But I come with her, or this doesn’t happen. It doesn’t mean that every shag has to have the three of us, just that the relationship, and that is what it is, is about the three of us.”

“Where’s Kate?” Harry asked. “Does she know you’re saying this tonight? I mean, it sounds just rehearsed enough that I think she knows you’ll say it.”

“Not necessarily tonight,” William said. “Just when I can, and now turned out to be when.” He didn’t ask what Harry was thinking, which struck Harry as a good move, it made him think more.

“I want to talk to her, but I will say... maybe,” he said. “I need to think it out myself. But if I say no... it isn’t because I don’t want you as well.”

“I know,” William said. “The list of how much more discreet we’ll all need to be...”

“It’ll be worth it,” Harry said. “For all the isolated country places we can pretend we’re just three ordinary people for a little while, we can handle four state dinners where we have to pretend we’re just family.”

William nodded, finished his drink, and kissed Harry goodnight. “Talk to Kate. I’ll let you two make the arrangements. One request. No shagging without me the first time.”

“I think we can control ourselves,” Harry chuckled, finishing his drink before heading for bed.

*

It was a long while – almost too long in Harry’s mind – before they were all alone together. He and Kate had talked, texted and talked some more. They were alone but not alone enough that they could have frantically whispered conversations during boring state dinners, and he had learned self control after her whispers in his ear had led to more than one inconveniently timed erection.

“I never thought you’d look twice at me with William being... William,” he said as they walked around the palace gardens one summer afternoon.

“Twice, but not forever,” Kate said. “He was always the one first time around, you know? But if I’d met you first...”

“If you’d met me first, you’d still have fallen for him,” Harry said. “You and William really are the fairy tale couple, and I’m just a hanger on.”

“No you’re not, you’re someone we both love,” Kate said. “I wouldn’t have agreed to be with you if I didn’t love you.”

“Thank you,” Harry took her hand. “Maybe we could surprise William tonight? If you’re ready?”

“I’m ready when you are,” Kate said. “Where and when?”

“I have a flat no one knows is mine, it’s buried in a chain of a thousand people, we could go there?” Harry said. “It’s one of my escape hatches, but I keep thinking it would work for us to share.”

“I’ll text him on our private phone,” Kate said.

*

Unlike other lovers, there wasn’t a lovingly cooked meal, or even lovingly bought take away. They ate at home and met after, but Harry still had dessert, some tiramisu from a restaurant they all liked, and coffee and drinks.

The night started out a little awkward, they had to find their rhythm from the separate parts, but they found the right moments, the right movements, Kate’s lips on Harry’s as William touched her, Harry whispering in William’s ear as Kate lay beneath them, waiting for something, anything, and every combination of lovemaking it was possible for the three of them to think of was tried.

They would have a long time together, but the start had been as right as it could be for them all.


End file.
